1. Technical Field
This invention relates to display apparatus. In particular the invention relates to display apparatus which comprises an array of mechanical pixel elements, each of which can display a selection of colors.
2. Background Information
In GB 2504183, there is disclosed display apparatus comprising an array of pixel elements, each of which can display a selection of colors, and means for controlling the color that is displayed by each individual pixel element; wherein each pixel element is mounted at one end of an individual support member that can be displaced in forwards and reverse directions; means are provided for displacing each support member individually and there are means for controlling the extent to which each individual support member is displaced
In GB 2504183 it is stated that the means for displacing the support members can be any known type of actuator, such as mechanical, electrical, electromechanical, hydraulic or pneumatic. It should be as silent as possible during operation, and provide a rapid response to control signals which, for example, instruct the actuator to move the support member forwards, backwards or to stop.
In an embodiment of GB 2504183, for each support member an individual electric motor is positioned beyond the other end of the support member from where the pixel is provided and drives a longitudinally extending screw that is engaged with a follower attached to the support member. Turning the motor in one direction drives the support member forwards, and turning the motor in the reverse direction drives the support member in the reverse direction.